Hagrid et la légende des scouts à pétard
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Hagrid est sur son lit de mort. Toute sa vie, il a dû cacher un secret bien lourd pour ses épaules mais maintenant le temps des révélations est arrivé et Harry va devoir se plonger dans les souvenirs de l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard.


**Ndla: Vous en rêviez la nuit ? Vous ne pouviez vous empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la vie d'Hagrid depuis toutes ces années ? Ses plus terribles secrets ? Ses vices cachés ? Alors cette histoire est faite pour vous ! Et si, en plus de tout ça, vous aimez les histoires avec beaucoup d'humour et des éléments inattendus, alors vous êtes tombés au bon endroit !**

**Je tiens à remercier les membres du CCSA présents sur le forum rp Maraudeurs [1971] pour m'avoir donné l'envie de transformer cette conversation sur le chat en fanfiction suite à une énorme faute de frappe de ma part \o/ (Et pour les lecteurs inconnus qui liraient cette fanfiction... enchanté, et bon courage ! Je précise néanmoins qu'il n'y a pas de faute dans le titre de la fic, c'est bel et bien « les _scouts_ à pétard »)  
><strong>

**Le rating est M car il y aura des chapitres disons... dérangeants et que je préfère prévenir que guérir. Vous voilà maintenant prévenus, je ne prends en compte aucun frais de soin psychologique ou physique. Pour que ça ne vous tombe pas sur le coin de la tête, je préciserai néanmoins au début de chaque chapitre quel est son rating. Pour celui-ci, un K est tout indiqué.**

**Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Il est de ces histoires de familles qui ne se content que très rarement, alors que les protagonistes sont morts et enterrés. D'autres qui se racontent entre amis lors d'un interminable voyage dans le retard habituel des trains. D'autres encore que l'on découvre sur le tard, alors que l'on ne s'y attendait pas, et qui nous tombent dessus sans prévenir. Les dernières cependant se confient sur son lit de mort, alors que nos amis sont à nos côtés et n'ont d'yeux que pour notre corps flasque et sur le point de trépasser. Cette histoire en fait partie.<p>

Hagrid, garde chasse émérite depuis de longues années au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, avait vu bien des choses durant sa longue vie. Il avait connu des tas d'élèves, certains plus gentils que d'autres, avait élevé toutes sortes de créatures interdites, avait pris part à de nombreuses batailles, bref, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Mais qui aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et attentionné que ce demi-géant pataud cachait un tel secret ? Un secret tellement grand qu'il en secouerait le monde sorcier tout entier. Enfin, à quelques détails près.

- Harry, appela Hagrid, le souffle court. Harry…

Le Survivant se leva précipitamment de sa chaise où il était resté assis doit comme un I depuis plusieurs heures et s'approcha du grand lit de son ami de toujours. Fronçant les sourcils de part la gravité de la situation tout en ayant du mal à retenir ses larmes, Harry prit l'énorme main du garde-chasse dans les deux siennes et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes.

- Chuuut, Hagrid, chuuut. Il faut vous reposer maintenant, ne vous fatiguez pas inutilement.

Harry Potter, trente-sept ans, époux de Ginevra Weasley, père de 3 enfants, avait une nouvelle fois chié dans la colle. Suite à ses paroles qui lui semblaient pourtant de bon conseil, les yeux d'Hagrid, cachés à moitié derrière ses sourcils touffus, se remplirent de larmes de colère et lancèrent des éclairs inoffensifs au vu de sa condition physique. Comment ce gringalet osait-il couper ses dernières paroles ? Il avait toujours su que le rejeton de James Potter n'avait jamais été très subtil mais là, il voyait enfin l'ampleur du gouffre sans fond de sa bêtise.

- Harry, répéta pour la troisième fois Hagrid, son murmure un peu plus vif cette fois. Il faut… il… il faut que tu prennes… que tu écoutes ce que j'ai a te dire, Harry…

- Tout ce que vous voulez, Hagrid, promis Harry en serrant de toutes ses forces la main de son ami.

Le demi-géant fut atteint d'une violente quinte de toux qui le fit se redresser quelque peu puis il s'effondra sur son oreiller, faisait crisser dangereusement les ressorts de son lit d'hôpital. Merlin, qu'il haïssait mourir, c'était lent et douloureux. Et encore, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal n'était pas ce qui était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur mais bien ce qu'il allait avouer à son élève préféré. Lui-même ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Après tout cette histoire s'était passée il y a tellement longtemps. Fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage, Hagrid se jeta à l'eau.

- Il y a si longtemps… je ne sais même pas s'il… Oh, il est sûrement déjà… Harry ! Il faut absolument que tu le retrouves !

Voyant le diamètre des yeux d'Harry devenir proches de celui d'une pastèque bien mûre, Hagrid prit les devants et le fit taire d'un léger geste de la main. Il devait certainement penser à une nouvelle quête des horcruxes ou quelque chose comme ça alors qu'il était à des kilomètres de la vérité. De plus, il ne devait prononcer mot, tout le courage d'Hagrid redescendrait d'un coup et son secret mourrait avec lui. Il devait lui raconter, oui. Il devait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans sa vie.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle à tel point qu'il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y arriver parfaitement, Hagrid continua son monologue:

- Harry, je… j'ai un cousin.

Le silence se fit sur la chambre 421 de l'hôpital pour sorciers de Sainte-Mangouste. Pas un silence oppressant, ce genre de silence qui suit les grandes révélations, non. Plutôt un silence étonné. Oui, étonné. Et étonné, Harry l'était, oh ça oui. Il avait toujours su qu'Hagrid tenait à cœur des choses qui, pour lui, étaient communes, mais de là à ce que le plus grand secret de sa vie soit qu'il ait de la famille, il y avait un monde. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du Survivant, les sourcils d'Hagrid se froncèrent à tel point que ses yeux disparurent derrière eux.

- Hagrod, étouffa le garde-chasse après un moment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient derrière lui, l'une dans les bras de l'un, un mouchoir résolument fixé au bas de sa paupière droite, comme figés dans cette position. Ce son, quel qu'en soit le sens s'il en avait un, venait de signer la mort définitive de leur ami, le trio en était persuadé. Certaines personnes, avant de trépasser, prononçaient de grandes paroles philosophiques que feraient réfléchir des générations entières, d'autres des citations qui étaient ensuite gravées sur leur pierre tombale comme une marque éternelle de leur grandeur, et d'autres encore disaient « Hagrod ». C'était comme ça. Ils devaient l'accepter.

Ce fut donc avec un énorme étonnement qu'ils virent les sourcils d'Hagrid se relever et les observer avec une certainement impatience. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, Harry réussit à gargouiller:

- Pa… pardon ?

- Hagrod… C'est son nom, Hagrod ! Mon cousin Hagrod !

- Je… Oui ? tenta le brun sans conviction.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous étonner plus que ça, les enfants…, grogna Hagrid avec le peu de mécontentement que son état lui permettait encore d'exprimer.

Puis, balayant d'un mouvement de barbe ses soucis vis-à-vis de son effet manqué, de légers fils de fumée argentés sortirent de la tempe du garde-chasse - bien que Ron eut certifié mordicus par la suite qu'ils étaient sortis de par le bout de ses sourcils poilus - et stagnèrent un moment sur l'oreiller géant. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, Harry saisit une fiole dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier - après tout, il était prévoyant - et la posa contre la tempe de son ami et guide depuis de si nombreuses années. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les souvenirs d'Hagrid ne forment un mélange homogène, tout en restant nettement distincts au final, dans le récipient et que le demi-géant ne s'affaisse complètement sur son lit de mort.

Secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, Harry appela la médicomage-en-chef qui leur présenta toutes ses condoléances suite à cette perte qu'elle avouait affreuse - Hermione prit d'ailleurs un air courroucé digne de leur ancien professeur de métamorphose car elle ne savait pas si elle compatissait vraiment ou si elle trouvait Hagrid d'une laideur extrême.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard, les pieds dans la boue, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage déjà ravagé par les larmes. De grosses cernes venaient compléter le tableau, signe que le Survivant n'avait que très peu dormi depuis le décès de son garde-chasse préféré. Ce n'était pas le premier enterrement auquel il assistait, bien au contraire, mais c'était sans doute l'un des plus tristes qu'il ait jamais connu. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Hagrid, qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans, ne lui servirait plus jamais de thé dans des tasses où il aurait bien pu se noyer ni ses petits gâteaux typiques dans lesquels il aurait pu laisser un ou deux de ses dents. Sa barbe lui manquerait. Bien sûr, pas que sa barbe, mais cet élément lui était si caractéristique qu'il ne se figurait pas passer le restant de ses jours sans elle à ses côtés. Mais il en était ainsi et pas autrement, et Harry devait se l'avouer. Hagrid était mort, bel et bien mort.

Les mains dans ses poches, tel un enfant de onze ans, il serra doucement la fiole qu'il n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir depuis le trépas de son ami, ressentant contre sa paume la douce chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Certes, c'était sa dernière volonté - enfin, de ce qu'Harry avait pu en conclure - mais il ne savait pas si cette manière de faire était très correcte. Pénétrer dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un et épier son passé lui semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins amusant quand c'était une personne à qui il tenait réellement.

- Harry ?

Le dénommé releva la tête, intrigué, un bout de sandwich jambon-beurre non mâché entre les lèvres. Depuis quand était-il au buffet post-funèbre et depuis quand engloutissait-il des sandwichs à la pelle ? Il tenta de répondre mais en vint très vite à la conclusion que converser avec quelqu'un en mangeant n'avait jamais réussi à personne, Ron en était le parfait exemple. A l'instant même d'ailleurs, il était en train de manger deux sandwichs différents - d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir de là où il était, un au saumon et l'autre au jambon - tout en pleurant et en relatant à Luna Lovegood et Éloïse Midgen la fois où il avait dû rencontrer Aragog contre son gré lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Un tableau pitoyable, s'il pouvait se le permettre.

Après avoir longuement mâcher en regardant sa femme dans les yeux, il déglutit et la questionna du regard. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait très bien pu finir sa bouchée à son aise et utiliser son regard comme moyen de communication dès le début. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant une scène aussi navrante.

- Tu l'as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle, vindicative à force d'insister.

- Mh ? Fait quoi ? questionna innocemment Harry, gratouillant quelque peu sa cicatrice du bout de l'ongle.

Ginny soupira et s'assit à côté de son époux. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

- Harry, répéta-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler la mort de Hagrid à celui-ci. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'était le souhait d'Hagrid que tu saches pour…

La rouquine fit la grimace, prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit sa phrase, les yeux résolument clos.

- … pour Hagrod.

Harry regarda sa femme dans les yeux, ceux-ci s'étant rouvert entre temps, ses iris émeraudes rempli d'incertitude. Oui, il devait le faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Faire traîner les choses, et ça il l'avait compris avec le temps, ne les rendaient pas vraiment plus faciles. Au contraire, plus il refusait de faire quelque chose, plus cette chose l'obsédait. Il devait donc mette un terme définitif à cette obsession. La tuer dans l'œuf, oublier son panier au milieu de la forêt, déraciner le bourgeon en terre, et autres allégories tout aussi parlantes.

C'était décidé, ma première chose qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui - hormis se dévêtir de ses habits boueux sauf s'il tenait à mourir lui aussi, cogné à mort par un manche à balais - serait de se rendre dans son bureau et de sortir sa Pensine.

Les secrets d'Hagrid allaient enfin être libérés.


End file.
